Chadwick Durand
'Sheriff Chadwick Billiam Durand '(born February 10th, 1976) is an inhabitant of Lower Duck Pond and the current sheriff. He is widely considered to be incompetent, inept, and completely unqualified for his current job. Early Life Chadwick Billiam Durand was born on February 10th, 1976, to James and Donna Durand at St. Magdalene's Hospital in Lower Duck Pond. His father was a fruit vendor, and his mother was a prominent banker in Lower Duck Pond. It was apparent early on that Durand was a leader. When Durand was 7, he was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes. It was also around this time that Durand's father, James Durand, suggested he take up boxing. Durand developed a rivalry with Bill Smith from an early age. Durand and Smith often competed at the same sports, and they were very evenly matched. High School Durand was a two sport athlete at Central High School. He currently holds the Central High School club boxing record for most career knockouts, at 32. Durand was named an All-District Athlete twice and an All-State Athlete once. As a Junior, Durand led Central High School to its first State Championship in twelve years and was named the Most Outstanding Player in the 1993 State Tournament. Durand also maintained a stellar GPA up to this point, making the honor roll in each of his first seven semesters at Central High. Going into his senior year, many scouts also believed Durand would be a high draft pick in the 1994 MLB Draft. Much to his dismay, Durand suffered a horrible concussion in a game against town rival Richland High School, when he took a liner off his head. Durand would miss the remainder of his senior season and go undrafted. Many members of the Lower Duck Pond community believe this incident to be the cause of Durand's sudden change in attitude, intelligence, and overall competence. Sheriff's Office Police Academy Durand enrolled in the Lower Duck Pond Police Academy, graduating in 42 weeks. The average cadet graduates in 21 weeks. Durand took his first deputy job at the Lower Duck Pond Sheriff's Office in April of 2002. He was assigned Richard Walters as his first partner and the two became fast friends. The Death of Richard Walters On July 21st, 2004, Durand and Walters were on duty and chasing down potential litterers in Lower Duck Pond. Walters stopped to confront a particularly rude litterer, when the criminal flicked a cigarette butt into Walters' mouth, choking him to death. That day, Durand vowed to never let another litterer roam free in Lower Duck Pond town again. He put his signature Batista Bomb into full effect immediately, resulting in a significant drop in the crime rate. Acting Sheriff of Lower Duck Pond (2018-present) Durand was elected to the position of sheriff in October of 2018, when no other people were nominated. Impeachment Petition On January 30th, 2019, Benjamin Milkins started a petition calling for the impeachment of Durand. Milkins stated: "All he does is sit on his lazy ass all day, while eating donuts and telling people to sort out their problems amongst themselves. When real problems occur, like my serial killer father threatening to kill me, or my brother committing suicide, he doesn't care at all and just jumps to crazy conclusions so he doesn't have to investigate the matter, because he's a lazy piece of crap." Personal Life In March of 2004, Durand married his longtime girlfriend, Diana Smith, the sister of Bill Smith. In 2018, they divorced as the result of Diana's infidelity. He is currently dating Maria. Trivia Chadwick Durand first appeared in the subreddit on July 25th, 2018.Category:Sheriff's Office Category:Citizens Category:Elected Officials __FORCETOC__